


In Which Jared is at the church on time but Jensen is stuck in traffic

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, reference to Kim Manners passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The boys get hitched. Or try to, anyway. Will they succeed?





	In Which Jared is at the church on time but Jensen is stuck in traffic

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ indicates texting.

Jared Padalecki tugged at his vest one more time, then fiddled with his tie. 

“You’re going to undo it,” came the bored sounding voice behind him. 

“Shut up, Murray,” Jared replied distractedly. He glanced in the mirror. “Is it straight?”

Chad sighed then turned to look at Jeff Padalecki. “You’re his brother. Can’t you do something?”

Jeff looked up from where he was inspecting his shoes. “Haven’t been able to in 20-some years. Don’t expect it will take now.”

Jared made a face at them in the mirror and then went back to fiddling with his tie. Why had he and Jensen picked these tuxes again? Then he flashed on the heated look in Jen’s eyes when he had tried his on and remembered. 

“Are you blushing?!” Chad exclaimed suddenly, startling Jared. 

“Shut up and go find out if they’re ready for us.”

Chuckling, Chad headed out. 

“You okay, little brother?” Jeff stepped over and plucked at his lapels. 

“Yeah. Just a little nervous.”

“Yeah. Not every day a guy marries his best friend who happens to be another guy and also his co-star.”

Jared smiled. “That’s the one part I’m not worried about.”

Jeff started to ask what he was worried about when Chad came bursting in, followed by Tom Welling and Michael Rosenbaum, who was waving a phone. 

“Jare! It’s for you!”

“What? Kinda busy guys, take a message.”

“It’s Jensen.”

Stupefied, Jared took the phone, looking down at the text message. 

_Rosey, Jared’s got his cell turned off or something. Go find him please and give him your phone?_

_Jen? It’s Jay. Where are you?_

_Jared! I’m stuck a half hour away in traffic! Harley ate one of Megan’s shoes and we had to sit with him while he threw up. I tried to call you but you already had your phone off. We’re on our way but we’re gonna be late._

_Remind me to speak to Harley about this. Is Papa Ackles driving?_

_Yeah. With Mama sitting right next to him, willing him to hurry and praying to God we don’t run into anything. Megan still smells like dog puke. Ow! She read that and hit me!_

_Tell her to lay off my man. We’ll stall til you get here, Jennybean. Just hurry._

_OK. Don’t run off and marry my best man instead._

_No worries there. See you soon._

Jared handed the phone back to Rosenbaum and told them all the situation. He turned to Jeff. “What should we do? Should we tell people or just find a way to stall?”

Jeff thought about it. “Up to you but do you really want to go out there and tell them that your groom is late for his own wedding because your dog ate a shoe?”

“Good enough.” He whipped around and looked at Rosenbaum and Welling. “Guys, go find Kane and Carlson.”

“Hey I can do my impression of--”

Tom clapped a hand over Mike’s mouth. “We’re on it.” He had Clark’s serious face on as he dragged Michael away. 

“Chad, go find Josh and let him know what’s going on?”

“I’m your wingman, Maverick!” Chad shouted, saluting. 

Shaking his head at his departing friend, Jared turned to Jeff. “Go find Mom and Dad and let them know?”

“I’m on it.” Jeff paused at the door. “He’ll be here, JT.”

“I know.” As Jeff passed out of hearing, Jared muttered, “he better be.”

 

**Half an hour later**

“Rosenbaum!”

“You called, your giantness?”

“I need to borrow your phone again.”

_Jensen! ETA?_

_Are you near anything breakable?_

_That’s not very reassuring._

_We’re still 20 minutes out._

_Are you fucking walking or what?!_

_We got stuck behind a slow semi, then there was an accident._

_Screw it. I’m sending Kane to come get you._

_And leave my parents and Meg here? I wouldn’t live to see the honeymoon._

_He’ll pick you all up. It’ll be faster._

_We’ll be there soon, I promise, Jarebear. Just…stall._

_*sigh* OK. But if you don’t get here soon, I’m marrying Rosenbaum just to spite you._

_You’d have to convert first. He’s Jewish, remember?_

_Just hurry, will you?_

_We’re hurrying._

Jared was sitting on the floor when he heard steps and looked up. He almost smiled. “Come to help me in my time of need, Angel of the Lord?”

“Wish I had Cas’s teleport powers right now,” Misha said. 

“Me too.”

Misha’s wife joined him. “He’ll be here soon,” she said as Misha put his arm around Vicki. 

“Yeah.”

They walked away. Further in the church Jared could hear Kane finishing his song. He and Carlson were singing to entertain the crowd. He was still sitting there when another pair of shoes appeared by him. These belonged to a woman. 

“Hello Mama.” He didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. 

“What are you doing on the floor, JT?”

“Waiting for Jensen, Mama.”

“On the floor?”

He stood. “Seemed as good a place as any.”

She looked at him then said, “he’s coming, honey.”

It spoke right to the heart of his fears. “What if he isn’t? What if this is his way of backing out? What if this is God’s way of telling me--?”

“Do you really think that?” She interrupted. 

He stopped. “No. Jensen and I are meant to be, Mama.”

“Then don’t let anything stop you, honey.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He took her in his arms and kissed her, carefully so as not to ruin the corsage pinned to her dress. 

They were still hugging when Welling came up to them, holding the phone out. He said nothing, just looked at Jared. 

Jared took the phone.

_I love you._

_I love you too. Now where are you?!_

_Um, still 15 minutes away?_

_*drumming fingers* Jensen? You **want** to marry me, right?_

_Yes! I do. Heh. I said I do._

_I want you to be here so you can say it to me, doofus! What’s it going to take?!_

_Well, you could_

The text broke off abruptly.

Jared stared it. 

_Jensen?_

_Jensen?!_

_JENSEN!_

He looked up, panicked. “We were cut off. Welling, go find a car. Anyone’s. Mama, call the police, please.” He started to turn and run when the phone rang. They all stared at it then he all but shouted into it, “Jensen?!”

“We’re on our way!” came the loud voice. “Get ready for me.”

“Jensen, what--?!” but the call was cut off. 

Jared stared at the phone for a minute then handed it back to Welling. He told them what had been said and then looked at his mother. She made a gesture and Jared took off, running to the doors of the Texas church and flinging them open wide. 

After a long few minutes he spotted a car. A car he knew very well. In it were three men. As that 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up to the Church, the passenger door swung open and a disheveled Jensen stepped out, smoothing his hair with one hand. He moved quickly to the steps, Jared meeting him halfway down. 

They collided, bodies hugging, mouths finding each other in a passionate kiss. 

“I wasn’t sure--”

“I told you we’d get here--”

“Your parents--”

“Coming behind us--”

They talked over each other then Jared fell silent as the two other men from the car came walking up. 

“Kripke,” he greeted the one, then turned to the other. “Hey Dad,” he smiled as he moved out of Jensen’s embrace and into Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s. 

“Jared,” he laughed and hugged him back. “Didn’t think I’d miss this, did you?”

“And you even brought the car!”

“Nothing like my Baby to get you there when you need it,” Jensen preened. 

“ **Your** baby?” Jeffrey asked. 

“C’mon guys,” Kripke smiled as he nodded to the other vehicle with the Ackles family pulling up. “Let’s get you married.”

They went back into the church, pulled Chad away from the bridesmaids, got everyone back into position and Jared and Jensen stepped up to the altar. 

Fifteen minutes later the words, “you may kiss now” were uttered and they were married at last. 

 

**Later**

At the reception, Kripke sidled up to the two boys, Jensen sitting in Jared’s lap looking happy. 

“Got a little present for ya.”

“Kripke, you don’t have to--”

“It’s not from me.” They both blinked. “It’s from Kim.”

Jensen let out a gasp. “Kim?”

Eric held out his hand. In it, a set of shiny keys with the Chevy logo on the keychain dangled. “I was bringing that car for you. Kim wanted you to have it. I agreed you should. It’s yours now.”

Jared had to take the keys as Jensen was too busy staring. “Thanks,” he said very softly. 

“He wanted you both to be happy.”

“We are,” Jared assured their boss. 

“Good. Now, I’m off to dance with my wife.” He nodded at them and walked away. 

Jensen took the keys from Jared and looked at them, his eyes moist. He shook his head and then looked at his husband. “Knowing Kim, there’s a dead fish in the backseat.”

Jared laughed through his teary eyes. “Probably.” They kissed then both looked up briefly then Jared stood, carefully dislodging his love. “Come dance with me?”

Jensen simply nodded and walked out to the dance floor with him. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change or add any tags.


End file.
